


Footprints

by gilliananderson



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Childbirth, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Mentioned Bedelia Du Maurier, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Single Parents, psychiatrist, single mom, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilliananderson/pseuds/gilliananderson
Summary: Bedelia Du Maurier’s pregnancy. After Hannibal’s incarceration Bedelia’s retirement officially begins, and she realizes there’s more she wants for her life.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Footprints

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the first chapter, I hope you like it! I will try not to take too long writing chapter two.

Bedelia sat wide eyed as she waited for the doctor to come into the room. The nurse had told her she could not tell her the results of the test, and did little to calm her nerves about having to wait even longer. She had already tried this once before, and it had been unsuccessful. She’d told herself this was the last time she would try. This news had the potential to change her life forever, and she couldn’t wait a moment more. Waiting as long as she’d already had nearly killed her. 

She thought about Hannibal’s words just a few days before. “Something is different with you… Your scent is off.” He’d stated, causing her to look up at him with quizzical eyes. “You’re pregnant?” 

She’d tried not to let his words get her hopes up knowing that this was exactly the kind of thing he would get off on doing. She hadn’t told him she was trying to have a baby, but she felt that maybe he’d somehow known, somehow he’d figured it out. If he did know- she knew without a doubt he would say something like that just to mess with her head, just to give her false hope. It would fascinate him to see her reaction, and even more so to see the effect it had on her when she found out it was not true. She refused to allow herself to react to his question, and instead focused her attention back down to the notebook in her lap. “Hannibal, we’re here to talk about you, not me.” She stated plainly, looking up to meet his gaze. She wouldn’t let him win this one.

\---

Bedelia had continued to see Hannibal after his incarceration. While he chilled her to the bone, and everything about him repulsed her, she still found herself drawn to him like a piece of metal to a magnet. His mind continued to relentlessly fascinate her and she felt as if she couldn’t study him enough. She felt safer, now, with him behind 12 inches of glass anytime they spoke. She enjoyed picking at his brain, and studying him filled her days of retirement with intrigue. 

When she’d made the decision that she wanted more in life it was after a long day at the prison with her infamous  _ friend _ . She had decided a while before that she was going to write a book about him, so she filled her days spending time speaking to him, trying to learn everything she could about the man who was so meticulously guarded. There were days that she’d leave her home at the break of dawn, and not return until well after eight in the evening. It was one of those days that she’d come home so late, and poured herself a glass of wine as she sat alone at her big dining table that she realized maybe she did still want something more for her life.

She remembered the way she felt that night and her nerves resurfaced all over again as she continued to wait for the doctor. She began to remember why she’d avoided ever having a family in the first place. She’d been married to her work all her life, and it had always been enough for her. Bedelia Du Maurier had never been a woman who relied on anyone other than herself. She had never needed anyone and got by on self sufficiency alone. Her relationship with her parents growing up had no doubt made her this way, and she knew that, but she didn’t desire to ever change it. Her relationship with her mother had always been bad, and the thought of ever bringing a child into the world and making them feel as unwanted as her mother made her feel terrified her. She’d been close with her dad, but he was an alcoholic and spent more time incopassitated than sober, leaving her at the mercy of a mother who hated her. Much like Bedelia, her mother worked every second of every day. The difference between them was, though, that her mother had other obligations she just chose to ignore, whereas Bedelia had intentionally chosen to leave her life empty. That way work could and would always come first. That changed- of course- when she retired early after being attacked by one of her patients. 

\----

Bedelia was dragged out of her thoughts by the sound of the exam room door creaking as it opened. “Hello, Ms. Du Maurier.” Her doctor said with a half hearted smile. Something about the ingenuine greeting made her uneasy. “How are you feeling today?” The woman asked after receiving no response from the blonde sitting in front of her. 

“Fine,” Bedelia stated cooly, “Anxious.” You’d never guess just by looking at her but Bedelia’s entire body was buzzing with emotions. She remained calm and collected on the exterior, but she truly felt as if she could implode at any moment. She grounded herself with intention as she prepared for the news she was about to receive. Either way it went, she refused to let her emotions free in front of her doctor; especially if it was bad news.

The doctor spoke to her about basic things; her weight, her blood pressure, the results of other labs, but every word she said sounded distant to the blonde. Being a doctor herself, she knew it was just routine and had to be done, but all she wanted was to know the results of the pregnancy test. Part way through the doctor going over necessities she got side tracked on a spiel about something unrelated, and Bedelia couldn’t take it anymore. “I’m sorry, but… But can you please just get to the answer we both know we’re really here for.” 

The doctor was a bit taken aback for a moment by Bedelia’s interruption but her face took on an air of understanding and she nodded. “Right yes, well, results came back.” She started, flipping open the manila folder she had laying in front of her. The few seconds it took for her to open the folder and examine its contents felt like the longest moments of Bedelia’s life. “They came back positive, Bedelia. You are pregnant.” 

Time stood still for a moment when Bedelia heard those words. She had a mixture of nearly every emotion racing around inside of her, and despite her original desire not to react she felt a small sob escape her lips. Her hand flew to her mouth to muffle the sound, though it didn’t stop them from coming. The doctor’s face had melted into a warm smile as she watched the blonde become slightly hysterical. 

“You’re sure? It’s really positive?” Bedelia asked, unable to grasp that this was really happening. The woman nodded, setting a hand on Bedelia’s shoulder. Normally she would’ve shrugged away the physical contact, though in this moment she found herself caring about nothing more than the life she had just been told was growing inside of her. She’d never felt joy like this before, and it almost embarrassed her. She wiped away a few tears that had fallen from her eyes, and sat up straighter. “Right, so then… what’s next?” She asked, inhaling sharply. 

“What’s next is… you… grow a baby.” The doctor said with a chuckle. “Take the vitamins I’ve prescribed you, make sure you’re eating well, sleeping, staying hydrated. All things you should do anyways, it’s just extra important right now.” Bedelia nodded, realizing she knew all of this, she was just so frazzled she suddenly felt as if she was completely unprepared. 

After giving her a few more handouts the doctor left the room, and Bedelia gathered herself together. She just had to get home, and then she could properly celebrate. The world felt a bit different as she walked out of the clinic. The sun seemed brighter, the air seemed crisper, it was as if a switch had been thrown. She walked slowly to her car, in no hurry to be anywhere. She decided she wouldn’t go to the prison today, and would instead spend her time appreciating the good news she just received. 

\----

Once Bedelia was finally home she made her way into the kitchen, suddenly feeling famished. She opened the fridge and looked at the bottle of red wine sitting on the shelf and for a moment considered pouring herself a glass, until she realized that wouldn’t be an option for a while. She sighed and grabbed the pitcher of sweet tea instead along with a block of cheese. She sat and ate her snack, and sipped her tea, though she wished it was the red wine. 

After she’d finished eating she stared out her kitchen window for a moment, a bit unsure of what to do with herself. She’d spent nearly all her time most days at the prison, and now she couldn’t even remember what she used to do before that. Really, not long before that had become her routine she’d still been working, and before her retirement she worked nearly every second of every day. She wondered if she even knew how to just exist, just be, without any work to be done. 

She eventually got up and made her way to the hallway, passing her bedroom and stopping at the closed door at the end of the hall. She opened the door and took a couple steps into the room. She smiled to herself as she looked around. This would be her nursery, and she suddenly felt giddy at the idea of decorating it. She knew it’d be a few months before she knew the gender, and probably wouldn’t do too much before then, but for now the simple idea of getting a room ready to bring her baby home to made her heart swell. 

Though there was nothing there yet, she put her hands flat against her stomach and smiled to herself as she continued to look around the room. 

_ My baby,  _ she thought,  _ I am having a baby.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!!  
> This is chapter one of what I ~think~ is going to be a 10 part story. We’ll see once I get there, but for now, enjoy! 
> 
> Any feedback at all is appreciated. :)


End file.
